Lady Loki
<-- (Put the infobox in front of this arrow.) This is the placeholder for basic information about your character. Bare bones, around 200 words or less, basic into to who and what this character is. The first thing you will want to do is to insert an infobox. (after you click into edit on this page and copy all the info +paste it into your new blank character page) Go to the right side of your page (in edit mode) and look for 'templates'. Click on 'Add other templates', then search for 'infobox datapoints'. You can then fill out the info for your character. (READ THE INFO BELOW ABOUT HOW TO USE IMAGES) Make sure the 'green puzzle piece' (which is how the infobox is shown in edit mode) is located in the uppermost left corner, before any text. You can drag and drop the green puzzle piece icon. If the puzzlepiece is already in place for you, you can click on it and then click on 'edit' at the lower right to edit the info. To add a photo you must first upload a photo to the wiki itself. This can be done by clicking on 'photo' to the right ---> or by going to the photos section on the wiki itself. *IMPORTANT Whatever the photo is titled when you upload it is what it will be called (and how it will be used) in wiki pages. If a file is named Stiles Stilinski.jpg then if you wish to use that picture in an infobox, you must type the file name exactly as it is shown; in this case 'Stiles Stilinski.jpg' would be typed into the 'image' field. (If the picture is named buttface.png or kjdrbklrHGNGMtumblr.jpg when it is uploaded, then yes, that is what you will need to type to use it, so be careful.) Note: Please make sure that you use correct categories when you are finished making your page! A list can be found on the Categories page. Biography Over five thousand years ago, a child was born to the sovereigns of Jotunheim. It was hardly the heir Laufey and Farbautí had hoped for; for the child was a runt. Without even bothering to name it, the child was left in a snow-covered temple, left to die. It was Odin Allfather who later found the child at the end of the war. An abandoned Jotunn girl, probably because of her size. If the markings on her skin were anything to judge by, this was Laufey's child, and the heir to the throne. Markings that disappeared when he pickedher up, the child's skin changed to match that of an Aesir. Realizing just how important this small infant could be, and just how essential she could be in his quest for peace in the nine realms, Odin decided to take her with him. Frigga chose to name her Loki. Personality Basic information about how your character acts, reacts to the world/people around them, and their general attitude and outlook. Quirks, mannerisms, phobias, etc can go here as well. Abilities Information on abilities your character has, and how they can be used/implemented. *An asterisk at the very front of a line, no spaces *will allow you to make bulleted lists. *thusly. Also the tool for bullets is in the menu bar above. ^ Relationships Character Name Short paragraph or two about the relationship dynamic. NAME OF ARTICLE HERE (if this does not show up, it is double brackets on each side) Is how you link to another article on the wiki. The name must be written exactly as it appears in the title for this to work. For example [[Stiles Stilinski will link to 'Stiles Stilinski'. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Plotlines This is where your current and completed threads are summarized, this should pick up from where your biography section leaves off. Para one Play by Play or summary of what happened in this plot. *Bullet listed 'this happened' *'then this happened' is also cool Para two Description of the overall 'plot' of the para. For example, a casual friendship blooming over several paras. There could also be sub-paras within one over reaching plot. *Info on this para here. Maybe the friends met at a coffee shop. Those could be deliniated like this. This is a 'heading 4' nested in a 'heading 3' (which is 'Para two' there), nested in a 'heading 2' (which is 'Plotlines' above.) *Info on this para here. The friends met up again and watched movies together, then had a great conversation; the friendship grows. Para three Same as above. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Category:Character Bio Category:Female Characters Category:Jotunn Category:Asgardian Category:Aesir